steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Heliodor
Zapraszam tutaj~ ' Heliodor ' - OC użytkowniczki Marych . Klejnot pierwszej ery pochodzący z Homeworld. Łowczyni nagród przemierzająca kosmos. Jest pierwszym z trzech eksperymentów łączenia odłamków klejnotu Krwawej Heliodor ze zwykłym klejnotem nie chodzi tu o coś typu zlepka i mutantów. Geneza postaci Złoto Złoto była bardzo starym projektem, powstała ona chwilę po premierze całego serialu, wtedy autorka nie zdawała sobie sprawy czym jest OC i gemsona. Była ona fikuśnyn optymistycznym “klejnotem„ a raczej metalem, przyjaźniła się z Lapis Lazuli i Kryształowymi Klejnotami. Miała drobną budowę ciała, długie, gęste, pomarańczowe włosy, czerwone oczy i mały spiczasty nosek. Nosiła ona biało-pomarańczową sukienkę, dwie żółte bransoletki na każdej ręce, wysokie szpilki a głowę zdobiła złota, malutka tiara. Pomysł na postać odszedł jednak w zapomnienie gdy autorka wymyśliła pierwszy design Heliodor. Heliodor ver.1 Pierwsza wersja Heliodor była dosyć szybko zrobiona i nie zbyt ciekawa. Autorka nie miała ani trochę zdolności korzystania z painta i nie zdawała sobie sprawy że jej dzieło jest koszmarne Gorzki Jezu jak przypomnę sobie Heliodor.png to mam ochotę odstrzelić sobie głowę. Sam zarys wydawał się w miarę normalny a nawet interesujący jednak nie został wykonany dobrze. Heliodor wówczas miała zieloną skórę, bardzo jasne, długie i związane włosy, limonkowe i nie duże oczy oraz niedopasowany kolorem strój. Z charakteru była ona beksą i samotniczką która powoli miała zmieniać się w kochaną i uśmiechniętą osóbkę. O historii wolałaby nie wspominać. Po czasie i doszukaniu się informacji że Heliodory występują w kolorze żółtym, autorka zmieniła ją. Heliodor ver.2 Heliodor ver.3 ... Heliodor ... Porzucone projekty Heliodor alternatywna Ta wersja z początku miała być główną postacią drugiej części mojego, już dawno nie aktualnego opowiadania, czymś w rodzaju odskoczni od delikatnego sposobu pisania tej opowieści, miała dodać do niego nieco dramatu i akcji. Alternatywna była drugą osobowością Heliodor nad którą nie mogła zapanować. Podczas przemiany w tą wersję zmieniała nie tylko charakter ale i wygląd. Czerń stopniowo, w zależności od tego jak się czuła pokrywała jej włosy a skóra zmieniała kolor aż do jasnej szarości. Oczy zmieniły kolor na czerwony a w dodatku podkreślone były czernią. Usta rozszerzały się co dało dosyć niepokojący finał. Łudząco przypominała ona Jeff'a the Killer'a, popularną postać z creepypasty. Autorka po jakimś czasie zaczęła wprowadzać wiele zmian do postaci jak i do całego opowiadania i historii, nawet nie zauważyła kiedy alternatywa poszła w zapomnienie. Teraz ten pomysł wydaje się dla niej oklepany i mało oryginalny. Charakter ... Wygląd Heliodor wygląda jak zmęczona i niezadowolona kluseczka <3 Heliodor jakby nie patrzeć jest całkiem atrakcyjna. Ma średni wzrost i kobiecą, smukłą sylwetkę. Jej twarz jest delikatna i rzucająca się w oczy. Ma malutki lekko spiczasty nosek, "kocie usta" oraz duże, zielono-oliwkowe, mocno podkreślone i podkrążone ze zmęczenia oczy ze skośnymi źrenicami. Jej skóra ma kolor delikatnej żółci zaś włosy ma bardzo krótkie, ledwo sięgające ramion w kolorze zgniło żółtym. Jej grzywka układa się na prawo i jest ona charakterycznym elementem urody postaci. Ubiór Heliodor nosi szmaragdowo zielony kombinezon z kapturem przewiązany w talii czarną szarfą, rękawki zakończone są ciemnymi paskami. Pod kombinezonem ma na sobie drugi, cały czarny zakrywający nogi, ręce jak i połowę szyi, zakrywając przy tym klejnot. Na rękach ma dwa ochraniacze wraz wbudowanymi pokrowcami na noże. Pod szarfą przewiązane ma dwie zielone chusty oraz pasek z pudełkami na naboje i drobne ostrza. Chodzi w wysokich butach na wysokiej podeszfie w kolorze podobnym do pierwszego kombinezonu. Lewe oko przykrywa czarną przepaską zakupioną w Japonii. Mimika i twarz Heliodor z twarzy wygląda na zmęczoną i wiecznie naburmuszoną ze względu na swoje podkrążone oczy i gęste brwi . Białka oczu dziewczyny mają kolor ciemnoszary, prawie czarny. Jej usta są pełne jednak nie tak samo jak np. serialowej Granat. Najczęściej klejnot można zobaczyć z "poker face'm" bądź niezadowoleniem. Historia Początki Heliodor została stworzona bardzo dawno temu, długo przed wojną, jeszcze w czasie 1 ery klejnotów. Malachit, wojownik oraz naukowiec, powróciwszy z udanej misji zgładzenia Krwawej Heliodor, na odległym księżycu a mianowicie Pandemonium-522, zabrał ze sobą trzy rozbite kawałki jej klejnotu. Jeden z nich, największy został poddany eksperymentowi połączenia z zwykłym klejnotem, jego wynikem jest właśnie Heliodor. Malachit bardzo kochał Heliodor, widział w niej bowiem swoją nie żywą ukochaną jednakże czuł się bardziej jej opiekunem aniżeli kochankiem. Przeznaczeniem Heliodor od samego początku była walka albowiem była ona szkolona na żołnierza a wynikiem dobrego sprawowania był awans na dowódcę. W międzyczasie Malachit pracował nad kolejnym eksperymentem, nad kimś kto miałby na nią oko gdy ten będzie pracował, tak powstała Heiotrop która bezpośrednio miała z nią połączony wzrok. Magiczne zdolności Heliodor potrafi przyzywać broń, w jej przypadku jest to katana, wycofać się do formy klejnotu, tworzyć fuzję, bańkować różne rzeczy i zmieniać kształt. Kwas W skład chemiczny Heliodora wchodzą substancje promieniotwórcze dlatego też dziewczyna potrafi ze swoich ust wydobyć szkodliwą substanje jaką jest toksyczny kwas. Najczęściej "pluje" nim na swoich przeciwników w celu uszkodzenia skóry, ubrań lub nawet klejnotu. Wyniki eksperymentu Jako iż Heliodor posiada w sobie największą cząstkę Krwawej Heliodor, ma łączność nie tylko z jej mocami ale i myślami i umysłem. Gdy jest pod kontrolą tej mocy, za pomocą przedłużeń, zaostrzeń oraz przemianą kończyn, zyskuje masę nowych umiejętności, chociażby mocny atak wręcz i dalszy zasięg ruchu. Dzięki "kończynom" wystającym z pleców, dziewczyna jest w stanie atakować z daleka, unieść się bądż wykorzystać je jako tarczę. Rogi wystające z jej głowy nie pełnią znaczącej funkcji w całościowej przemianie. Heliodor nie panuje nad owymi mocami. Władanie bronią Heliodor mimo znakomitego władania swoją kataną, rzadko jej używa broń wywyołuje u niej niechciane uczucia i złe wspomnienia. Zamiast tego wyposażyła się w szeroką kolekcje noży, od kuchennego do rzucanych. Zawsze wybiera odpowiedni rodzaj na odpowiednią okazję i to w bardzo szybkim tempie co czyni ją bardzo dynamiczną i mobilną postacią. Często używa również dwóch nie dużych pistoletów które gdzieś ukradła. Regeneracje Regeneracje Formy ... Stroje ... Relacje i historie poznania Angel Aura Heliodor siedziała w swoim statku wtulona w kocyk, oglądając gwiazdy i oddalone planety. Głucha cisza towarzysząca setek lat nagle została przerwana hałasami dobiegającymi z tyłów statku. Heliodor jednak nie przejeła się z myślą że jakaś skała obiła się o wejście. Heliotrop ... Biksbit ... Klejnoty Homeworld ... Kryształowe Klejnoty ... Fuzje Oficjalne fuzje Fanowskie fuzje Klejnot Jej klejnotem jest mały heliodor umiejscowiony na szyi, koloru oliwkowo-żółtego. Posiada ciemno zieloną obwódkę, ma kształt zaokrąglonego rąbu. Regeneracja zwykle zajmuje jej od jednego do dwóch tygodni, ale w niektórych sytuacjach potrafi się zregenerować w ciągu dwóch lub pięciu dni. Cytaty Cytaty i powiedzonka Heliodor Cytaty innych o Heliodor Ciekawostki * Heliodor z ludzkiego jedzenia toleruje jedynie owoce i soki, w szczególności jabłka oraz pomarańcze, ** Lubi także słone przekąski i chipsy. * Gdyby Heliodor miałaby swój pokój w świątyni, prawdopodobnie byłby to tropikalny las. * Boi się zwierząt. * Heliodor całkiem dobrze rysuje. *Potrafi doskonale gotować * W stanie fuzji wyjątkowo się męczy dlatego też często mdleje po owym zjawisku. * Bardzo lubi grać w gry komputerowe i konsolowe. ** Jej ulubionym tytułem w naszym życiu na pewno byłyby Overwatch. * Ulubionym kolorem Heliodor jest czarny, biały, odcienie szarości, turkusu oraz delikatne, pastelowe barwy, nie lubi zaś brązowego. * Heliodor uwielbia oglądać rybki w akwarium. *Nienawidzi lukrecji. *Heliodor płynnie mówi po japońsku, koreańsku i rosyjsku. *Mimo iż nie musi, zdarza jej się spać. *W ciągu całej swojej dłuuugiej egzystencji straciła fizyczna formę ponad 15 razy. *Nie może zbyt długo przebywać w minusowej temperaturze aczkolwiek słabnie i mdleje. *Nie lubi gdy porównuje się ją z Perydot. *Bardzo słabo widzi. * Gdyby Heliodor wystąpiła by w serialu to głosu mogłaby użyczyć jej Ronni Hawk, a przy postaci, często grałby fortepian bądź pianino. *Heliodor często przesyła buziaki, niezależnie od tego czy odbiorca jest przyjacielem czy wrogiem. Galeria 'Wszystkie prace tutaj przedstawiają starsze wersje wyglądu Heliodorki. Bardzo za nie dziękuję. ' Heliodor by Madziulka200 for Magi45.png|Praca autorstwa kochanej Madziulki ❤ Heliodor cute.png|Przepiękna praca autorstwa kochanej FanArciary ❤ Helidor Ogień.png|Piękna praca ludzkiej Ludzka Heliodor od FanArciary ❤ Heliodor by BrakNicku.png|Śliczna, słodziutka Heliodorka od kochanej BrakNicku❤ Heliodor.png|Przepiękna Heliodor, autorstwa Samey❤ Image001.png|Heliodorka autorstwa Dzioobaka ❤ Received 634216336735615.jpeg|Cudowna praca od kochanej Kisielki❤ Heliodor By BrakNicku.png|Medżik Helix od Senpaja❤ Heliodor mural.png|Mural Heliodorki autorstwa Yin ❤ MaryMikolajMagi.png|Taka fajna świąteczna Heliodor autorstwa MarySP ❤ Przypisy ---- Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Klejnoty Kategoria:Klejnot z Homeworld Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Beryle Kategoria:Artykuły Miesiąca